


Gotta Kiss Fast

by WickedDoberman



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy Rose is dead, Gotta Go Fast, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, References to Sonic the Hedgehog, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedDoberman/pseuds/WickedDoberman
Summary: Getting acquainted with the blue blur has never looked more poetic in the hedgehog's eyes.





	Gotta Kiss Fast

It felt like he caused the planet's core to die as his lips met his own.

Sonic's eyelids fluttered before closing, embracing Sonic, who on the other hand, was stroking his quills.

Feeling like it's an eternity that was sure to end in  **two years and forty six weeks** , the blue blur did not want this to end. As he kept his lips locked onto Sonic's own, his hands wandered down to his shoulders, stroking them as tenderly as a mother feels when she watches her children enter the bus on their very first day to school.

What felt like a soft muffled moan was then heard coming from the hedgehog, who in turn, brought his hands up to Sonic's face and cupped his cheeks. Who knew that hedgehogs felt so tender? He was nothing like he had ever seen before. Someone to match his cockiness with, someone to match his heroism with, someone to just...

Sonic The Hedgehog was perfect and Sonic couldn't be any prouder of having found his match.

Finally did he part his lips from the blue blur before meeting his eyes. His smile was warm enough to make Sonic's heart filled with flutter, who in turn, returned that smile.

They remained silent and close, not wanting to break any physical contact that could very well restart the **genesis** of both their lives. That was, until finally...

"Gotta go fast-"

"-with Gangsta's Paradise."

**Author's Note:**

> (✿◠‿◠)  
> Sonic The Hedgehog belongs to SEGA.  
> Sonic The Hedgehog belongs to Paramount Pictures ~~design-wise~~.  
> (●＾o＾●)


End file.
